Mischief and Mistletoe
by Female Fred
Summary: Harry and Ginny decide to take matters into their own hands,and decide to hand them over to Fred and George. Hr/R and a bit G/H. The end is here.
1. Jingle Bells

A/n Ok some people said asking for five reviews was a little much, but that is the only way I can get reviews. I read fanfiction very little yet I have still given 105 reviews. This chapter will be longer; I have a master plan in store for this story. Let's say now enters Fred and George gotta love them. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I am not here for I am not married, pregnant, or rich. If I were her the fifth book would be out.  
  
The Red haired girl and the Boy-Who-lived stood tentatively outside the twin's door. They heard a loud thud, and then a large boom from the room. They stared at each other anticipating that the other would knock. " Are you going to knock?" Ginny asked looking at Harry. "They are your brothers," He replied rather quickly. "But they like you better," Ginny said her bottom slightly out like a pitiful little puppy dog. " Ok, I'll do it," Harry said raising his hand to the door, and knocking quite loudly. The door was quickly answered. "It's our little love birds," Fred said laughingly. " You better not be imagining our little sister in a towel, Harry," George said winking, as both Harry and Ginny quickly blushed from head to toe. " Come in to humble our abode," Fred said ushering them in. They walked in eyeing all the ingredients, and products spread across the room. Their supply of ingredients was greater then Snape's personal collection. "I wonder why you don't do better in potion's" Ginny remarked. George rolled his eyes. Harry sat very rigid on Fred's bed afraid of moving. " Here have one of theses,"Fred offered Harry a piece of candy. Harry eyed,and quickly pocketed it. You never know when it would come in handy. " We want to ask of you two a favor," Harry said. " Anything for our best customer," Fred replied. " You two need to do something about Ron and Hermione," Ginny said looking at a piece of candy. " Yes, we have been planning something for while, but we will need your help," George said with a mischievous look in his eyes. The four of then quickly started to put their plan into action.  
  
Mean while in Ginny's room the bushed hair girl had her nosed buried deeply into a book. She was unable to concentrate. How was she ever going to her homework done? Why did that bloody red head of a friend have to bring up Krum? She guessed the only thing Ron's head was good for was to grow hair on. She had told him this summer that Krum and her were over with. Yes, she still kept in touch with him, but it was nothing more then friendship. Krum was a good guy; he was the first guy to notice her for what she was. She doubted Ron would ever notice she was even a girl. Though she had caught him a few times glancing at her. She hit her head on the book. Why couldn't Ron notice that she like him? He was so stupid. She glanced at the clock beside her it was late. She pulled her pajamas on, and brushed her teeth for two minutes as her parents had always told her too. Ginny still was not in the room yet; she was too tired to worry about right. Maybe Harry finally came to his senses and was snogging her somewhere. She always thought he was quicker then Ron. Hermione head hit her pillow and her last thought was if only Ron would come to his senses.  
  
In Ron's room he was reading through a Quitidittch magazine. He could not understand why Hermione was still writing to the bloody prat, Krum. He thought that they were over with. He did not like him in the first place. Hermione said Krum and her were just friends. Ron did not believe her. Bloody hell, did she not realize that he liked her? She had caught him a few times staring at her. He just had not gotten the courage to ask her out. He had been knocked out by a giant chess set, and faced a troll in his first year, but he could not face her. He yawned loudly, and wondered where Harry was. He better not be snogging his sister anywhere. He fell asleep dreaming about snogging Hermione.  
  
Ginny slowly opened the door to her room, careful not to wake the sleeping Hermione. She smiled; Hermione has no clue what was going to happen tomorrow.  
  
Harry stepped into Ron's room, removing his invisibility cloak and slipped into his bed. He grinned at Ron; he was in for a surprise tomorrow. Harry guessed one, which he had wanted for a long time.  
  
Fred and George smiled in their sleep of tomorrow's great prank.  
  
A/n Well that is the end of this chapter, and the next chapter will be about the Great prank of all pranks. Please review! 


	2. The First day of Christmas

A/N Ok well, it would be an understatement that it took a while to write a sequel to Disappearing Towels. So here is a little Hr/R, and it takes place over Christmas holidays. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with him. If I did I would be rich. Mischief and Mistletoe SLAM! The door to Ginny's room was slammed tightly. "I'm guessing that was Hermione," Harry said looking up from his hot chocolate. Another large slam came from above.  
  
"And that was Ron," Ginny said quickly looking up from her book, The Hobbit. Who would ever of thought that writer was muggle. It had only been two hours since they had arrived on the Hogwarts express, and they started on a fight, no one remembered about what. Ginny sighed loudly.  
  
"What can we do about those two prats," Ginny said looking Harry straight in his green eyes. They had become friend over the summer, and had continued it into the year. Ginny was the new chaser, after Katie left. Ron had become the keeper, replacing Oliver. Who both now were playing in the major leagues. Other then that there had been little changes to the team. The team was doing very well. Harry believed the reason was all the red hair flaming across the sky. Times had gotten worse, but now was not the time to think about that it was Christmas. It was the time to celebrate life. If only he could but there was a lot of screaming going on. He smiled as Ginny stroked her fiery red hair, not knowing that she was doing it.  
  
"Ginny, I think it is time to consult the experts," Harry smiled wickedly. "You mean Fred and George," Ginny replied " Yes," He replied as the Christmas lights reflected into his eyes.  
  
A/n this is just the beginning, it will get better. Please I want to get at least five reviews for the first chapter. 


	3. It was the day before Christmas

A/n What a week, I have midterms Tuesday. Between studying and trying to find time to run, I have not been able to write. Thanks to all reviewers, here is the next chapter, this in not what most of you expected; there will be at least a chapter after this one. I am sory if this bunches together. When I write this everything is niced and spaced out,but whn I load it on to ff it bunches up. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Ginny Weasely, or Hermione Granger. I do own Fred and George for they are my slaves (No I don't own them) This whole story belongs to J.K Rowling expect for the plot.  
  
The red haired boy woke up to the sunlight streaming through his window. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and quietly got his clothes on so not to wake his best friend in the bed next to him. It was Christmas Eve at last. He thought to his self as he sauntered down the steps. He spied two others in the kitchen, two girls, one with red hair and the other with wonderfully full chestnut hair.  
  
" Good morning Ron," Hermione said who was carefully pouring syrup on her pancakes . " Mum made pancakes," Ginny said as she stared at the oven watching some cookies.  
  
" Where is Mum?" Ron quickly asked as he piled pancakes onto his plate and then poured syrup over the very tall stack. It took Ginny a moment to answer, making Ron wonder what was going on.  
  
" Well, lets just say she is with Fred and George," Ginny replied.  
  
" Ginny do you know what kind of syrup this is?" Hermione asked . " It is the same kind we have everyday," Ginny replied, " Ron, Mum would like you and Hermione to get some presents down from the attic, she said they would be the only wrapped presents."  
  
" Sure, we will Ginny," Hermione quickly replied  
  
The bushy haired girl and the red haired boy made their way up to attic. Neither of the two talked both to mad at each other to say anything. Hermione had tried to be friendly earlier, but she guessed it had not worked. She sighed loudly to herself. Doing so made Ron give her an evil look. They both entered into the attic, and the heavy wooden door was magically flown shut, and locked.  
  
"Shit! the ghoul," Ron said very loudly . " No just us," Fred said as him and George stepped out from behind a large walnut chest.  
  
" And me," Harry said appearing from behind stack of dusty books.  
  
" And me," Ginny said coming from the large wooden door.  
  
" Ginny, how did you get up here so quickly?'' Ron said nervously . " There is more then one way to get up to the attic," she said slyly.  
  
" Now please have a seat," George said.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat on the cold floor of the attic in the middle of circle. Hermione's eyes moved from Ginny to Harry pleading for an answer. No one gave her one. Ron stared rabidly at the twins. What the bloody hell was going on here was all he could think. He sat with his arms folded waiting.  
  
" So Ron do you like Hermione as more then a friend?" Harry asked. Damn Harry why was he asking this. Hermione stared at him waiting for answer. He would just say no.  
  
" Yes," He replied. Where the hell did that answer come from? Hermione's eyes lit up with realization of what was happening. She soon dreaded what was coming next.  
  
" Hermione do you like Ron the same way he likes you?" Ginny asked. Hermione gulped there was no way of avoiding it.  
  
" Yes," She said quickly closing her mouth.  
  
"Well George it looks like our truth syrup works," Fred said smiling. As long as they could tell the truth Hermione had a question for Ron.  
  
" Were you jealous of Victor?" She said turning to Ron. A smile danced playfully across her lips. " Yes, I was," Ron replied. He prayed that this crap would wear off. He might as well, he thought. " Hermione would you kiss me?" he asked knowing this was tormenting Hermione.  
  
" Yes," she said. She looked up, and everyone had left her and Ron by themselves. She guess Ginny was right, there was more then one way to the attic. She slowly leaned in, and his lips lightly touched hers for only a short few seconds. This as many first kisses do. They pulled away not quite knowing what to say.  
  
" Ginny, why could we not stay for the kiss?" Fred asked.  
  
" I am Hermione's friend and would not be right for us to watch her first kiss," Ginny replied. " I hope they don't just snog all the time now," Harry said . " I am sure you could find someone you can snog too, Harry," George said winking at Ginny. She rolled her eyes. She looked up at the door in the attic and wondered how long they would be up there.  
  
A/n well please review, and wait to see what happens in the next chapter. Again, I am sorry for all mistakes in here, and for it taking so long. 


	4. Silent night

A/n I am done with midterms! So here it is the chapter after the kiss. I think after this I am going to a series about hair. Trust me you will see what I mean after I write it.  
  
  
  
"So how does truth syrup work?" Harry questioned Fred. Ron and Hermione had come from the attic but went directly to their separate rooms. The three red heads and the boy- who- lived sat in the den sipping hot chocolate by the fire.  
  
" You see truth syrup is a simpler then truth potion you know, but it also you can ask only yes or no questions." Fred replied sounding much like a teacher.  
  
"Is it legal?" Ginny asked looking away from the flames dancing in the fireplace.  
  
" It will be when we are eighteen, and no one is going to know about till then," George said with a glare. The four of them soon returned to silently sipping their drinks and watching the fire.  
  
Hermione stared at the ceiling of Ginny's room. It had been perfect, she was not mad at Ginny for doing it. The smartest witch in fifth year was slightly confused. Where her and Ron now dating? Christmas was going to be awkward if this was not sorted out soon. Well if Ron wanted to date he would do something about. She would wait her e for him to something about it.  
  
Ron tapped his pencil trying to figure out what to write to Hermione. What was he going to say? . He wondered why he was so scared to talk to her and unlike some people he knew she did not look like a spider. He thought this would be best, for the both of them. He scribbled the note quickly and tied it to Pig.  
  
A tapping at the window drew the bushy haired girl to the window. She hoped to all God that it was not Krum. She was surprised to see Pig. She quickly took the letter from the small owl. Her eyes scanned the letter. She wondered when Ron had become so sensible, it must had become a recent development. She was glad that he was her boyfriend. She met him at the steps her small hand grasping his larger one. They were ready to face the world.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat together on the couch, and it was almost time for tea. Fred and George were in the corner in deep conversation. Ginny was beating Harry in chess.  
  
" You two aren't mad at us?" Ginny asked looking up chessboard of mostly her players.  
  
" It was for your own good," Harry added as his pieces were yelling at him.  
  
" Thank you," Hermione replied as loud sigh was heard from the rest in the room.  
  
" Tea!" Mrs. Weasely called from the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were the first to rise, and made there way through the doorway. Harry then leaned down, and Ginny stood on her toes as their lips met. Quickly, they pulled away both very confused on what was going on.  
  
" Yes it works," exclaimed George pointing up to mistletoe hanging above.  
  
" Does that work on any couple?" Ron asked his face getting slightly red with anger.  
  
" No just one that like each other," Fred replied.  
  
" Well mate, take good care of her," Ron said turning to Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
"I hope you are dating her now, since you have kissed her,and seen her half naked," George said.  
  
" So Ginny, I guess that means we are going out," Harry said taking Ginny hand. Fred and George watched with happiness as the two couples walked to have tea.  
  
" We have done it yet again brother," Fred said as George nodded in agreement. Life was good. Besides they got to open presents tomorrow. FIN A/n Please review, and sorry for the long wait. 


End file.
